You Have Me
by Alexis4
Summary: Takes place after The Big Bang Job.E/P friendship but can be romance if you squint. Eliot wrestles with what he'd done in the warehouse and who he used to be. Parker senses that something is wrong and wants Eliot to know that he isn't alone.


Thanks to Valawenel for taking a look at this for me. I really appreciate the feedback.

There were a lot of things that Parker didn't know. Didn't understand. Things like emotions and people or much of anything beyond getting through the next vault's security systems. But she knew Eliot. The hitter growled, complained, and even yelled sometimes but she had never been afraid of him because she'd always known he'd never hurt her.

Eliot had become the big brother she'd never had. Parker knew that sometime she angered, frustrated, or just shocked Eliot beyond words but he'd always protected her no matter how crazy her actions were.

Who protected Eliot? Eliot was a good man who had done bad things. Parker thought of the look in Eliot's eyes when she'd asked what he'd done for Damien Moreau that had been so bad. She didn't understand why but when she saw those blue eyes bright with suppressed tears she'd wanted to cry too.

What Parker did understand was that Eliot was afraid. Afraid that if they ever found out the truth - the whole truth about who he had been then he'd lose them. He was afraid that he'd lose them anyway. Afraid that he would fail in protecting them from Moreau.

Parker understood that fear. She was often afraid of losing the off-beat dysfunctional family they had formed. It was the only one she'd ever had.

Something had happened when Eliot and Nate had gone to Moreau's auction. Eliot had been different when they'd met up. He'd been . . . Lost. The hitter had tried to hide it but Parker knew Eliot and she knew that deep inside Eliot was very upset.

The thief stood outside the apartment Eliot kept in town for when he was too tired to make it to his place outside the city. Parker hesitated. How was _she_ going to help Eliot? She totally sucked at this kind of stuff.

Parker thought of all the times Eliot had protected her on jobs, had tried to help her even when he wasn't quite sure how. She thought of when she'd been trapped during that job for Archie and how Eliot had come in after her. She'd never have made it back to the vault and back out safely if he hadn't come in to run interference for her.

She took out her lock pick and started fiddling with the lock. Her eyes closed in concentration. The simple lock was only phase one. Eliot took his security seriously.

Once inside, Parker found her feet taking her towards the bedroom. It was dark and, as she quietly pushed the door open, she half expected him to be asleep.

He wasn't. Eliot had changed his clothes now dressed in black sweats and wife beater. One leg was bent and he rested his left forearm on that knee. He lifted his head and her breath caught. His eyes were bloodshot and haunted. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them.

Eliot knew she was there. He'd felt her following him home. He heard her almost silent footsteps and knew only Parker could get past his security so quickly. "What are you doing here, Parker?"

Parker heard his question but needed to think about it. Why _had_ she come?

"I-I was worried about you," Parker said softly.

"I'm fine, Parker," Eliot sighed tiredly.

"No, you're not," Parker shook her head, stepping further into the room. "You weren't fine at the park yesterday and you're not fine now."

Eliot really didn't want to do this. Why did the blonde thief have to choose this particular moment to show such perception? He opened his mouth to growl and send her scurrying but the genuine concern on her face made him pause. Parker was really worried about him. He sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Eliot said.

Parker walked the rest of the way across the room and climbed up on the bed. She settled next to him also leaning back against the headboard. She sat close enough so that she could feel his body heat but not so close that they actually touched. Nimble fingers picked nervously at the midnight blue comforter.

"What happened today, Eliot," Parker turned her head to look at him, "What happened at the warehouse that made you so sad?"

Eliot looked into her eyes and smiled sadly, "That's another question you shouldn't ask me, Parker."

"I-I don't like it when you're sad," Parker admitted looking down again, "Sophie always says that talking about stuff that makes you sad helps and I thought . . . I want to help. I didn't want you to be alone."

Eliot swallowed. Parker was staring into his eyes her expression hesitant but determined.

"It's okay, Parker" Eliot said, voice strained.

"No," Parker frowned, "It's not okay. You take care of everyone else when we're hurt or upset. No one ever takes care of you. It's not right."

Real anger was evident in Parker's voice and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Sweetheart," Eliot wasn't sure what to say. His thoughts were further shattered when the thief lurched towards him wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

It was awkward and almost too tight but Eliot understood what it meant for Parker to voluntarily embrace someone. Slowly, his arms wound around her as he returned the hug. After several heartbeats both relaxed and the hug became more natural.

"I won't ask questions you don't want to answer," Parker said in his ear, "There's lots of things that I know I don't want talk about. But if you did want to talk or if you ever do need taken care of . . . You have me, Eliot. Just, please don't be sad."

Eliot swallowed hard. With just those few words Parker had done so much more than she knew.

"Thank you, darlin'," Eliot gave her a squeeze before pulling back slightly, "And I'm not sad anymore."

Parker smiled. A real, non-crazy Parker smile. It was almost innocent in its sweetness. Eliot wished she'd smile like that more often.

"Can I keep you company for a while?" Parker asked almost shyly.

"I'd like that," Eliot smiled and settled an arm over her slender shoulders so that she could snuggle against him. He sighed when she laid her head on his shoulders and then rested his head on top of hers. He took a breath and smiled. She smelled like Jasmine.

Parker was small and warm against him and so very, very precious. All of the team was precious. He had a real family now. He'd never be completely clean of his past but the work he did now was important and a step towards amends. Yes, he'd killed today, but in doing so he had protected his family.

He owned it to them and to the people he'd hurt in Moreau's name to finish this.

As he held Parker against him he realized that Parker really had helped. Now he had hope.


End file.
